


【笑福】某个男人的美梦

by zephyruk



Category: color recipe-harada
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyruk/pseuds/zephyruk
Summary: ⚠️笑（攻）福（受），此为福介梦境，介意勿入
Kudos: 1





	【笑福】某个男人的美梦

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️笑（攻）福（受），此为福介梦境，介意勿入

“好…好棒啊…”

“……嗯…就是那里…笑君……”

福介忍不住微拧眉头，不时地闷哼出声，晶亮的口水不受控制地溢出牙缝，濡湿了齿间咬紧的被角。他洁白的背部泛着淡淡的红晕，软软地陷入了蓬松的被子，唯有腰肢仍被人向上提握着，勉强翘起浑圆白嫩的屁股，配合着身后人的动作。

“明明是处男…笑君还挺会做的嘛…”

——比起之前买的小道具，果然还是真东西更舒服啊。笑君的肉棒热烫、粗硬却富有弹性，被那样强行推挤开狭窄的肠道，再直贯入深处，猛地撑开胀满的感觉不能更棒了！

“嗯～”

“…你这家伙吵死了”

笑吉把他翻了个面，滑腻的肉棒也在他肠道里旋转了180度，刺激得福介下意识地勾紧了他的脖子。笑吉一边时重时轻地按压着他饱胀的腹部，一边用灼烫的唇堵住了他那爱戏弄人的嘴…

泪液、汗液、前列腺液、润滑剂……

似乎所有的液体都混在了一起，不分你我。

“你这……混蛋，之前不是问过我能不能上你吗？”笑吉撑在福介身前，深深地挺动，灼热的气息拂过他的耳垂，腹肌轻压着他的柱身摩擦，引得他颤抖不已。

“哎？……笑君，你本来…不是不想…上我吗？怎么…突然回心转意？”福介的话语被撞得支离破碎，性器还被夹在两人的腹部间来回磨蹭，他的前列腺液从铃口源源不断地溢出，甚至濡湿了两人的腹部…前后夹击的快感令福介耐不住颤抖，但他却依然含笑，细长的眼角挑衅地上挑。

笑吉突然不说话了，低下头细细密密地啃咬着他的脖子、肩膀、乳头，留下了一串串粉色的印记。

“等等…笑君什么时候学会咬人了？…唔…”福介被他缠绵的啃咬磨得难受，肉穴忍不住有节奏地收缩咬紧含在体内的肉茎，前端越发涨得通红。

“摸摸…快摸摸我。”福介迷乱地抓住了笑吉的手，强行将其按在自己涨得不行的性器上。

微凉的手心舒缓了肉棒的灼烫，圈紧的触感、指尖时不时蹭过顶端的小口带来的刺激，都令福介禁不住叹息…

………

“再…再深一点……”

“砰！——”

“唔！”

“醒了没啊？你这混蛋！大半夜在别人的床上做什么呢？！”

熟悉的呵斥骤然在耳边炸响，福介立刻就清醒了。

——没错，现在正是凌晨3点半，眼前怒不可遏的笑吉刚给了他一记强烈的肘击，强行将他从美梦中拖拽出来，他的手正死死地握着笑吉的手，下体可耻地硬着，前列腺液不仅濡湿了内裤，甚至还沾上了被单…

——糟了

“抱歉抱歉～笑君，我睡糊涂了，就当无事发生吧～”福介一如既往地摆出欠扁的招牌笑容，悄悄地松开了紧握着笑吉的手。

“你！这混蛋！给我下去！”笑吉手上的冰凉湿腻感令他怒火中烧，一脚将床边的福介踢下了床。

“呀！———”

——美梦…为什么总是那么短暂啊……

福介侧卧在冰凉的地板，默默地拽下了一点笑吉的被子。

明天又是崭新的一天。

End


End file.
